Buenas Maneras
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ella tenía sus maneras de conseguir lo que quería... pero él también.


Buenas Maneras.

-Oye…- Toshiro levantó la vista cuando una niña de su salón se acercó para hablarle en el receso. -¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Podemos jugar futbol con mis otros amigos y así ellos se volverán tus amigos también.- le sonrió con entusiasmo. –Así ya no estarás solo.-

El niño de siete años frunció el ceño, mirando con atención a la jovencita de su edad. ¿Lo estaría invitando por lastima o sinceramente quería ser su amiga? ¿Y por qué alguien querría ser su amigo? Él era raro, siempre lo supo, todos se lo decían. Lo más seguro es que ella solo le tuviera lastima.

-No.- contestó secamente, decidiendo no arriesgarse. La sonrisa de la niña desapareció, y ella lo miró molesta y hasta herida, pero luego por alguna razón sonrió, esta vez con malicia, y lo tomó de la muñeca, obligándolo a abandonar el sitio donde estaba sentado. -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- exclamó molesto cuando empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la pequeña cancha de futbol del patio escolar.

-Acabó de decidir que tu opinión no me importa.- proclamó ella soltándolo una vez llegaron a su destino. -¡Serás mi amigo, quieras o no!- le clavó el dedo índice en la nariz, imponiéndose ante él como si tuviera el derecho.

La miró boquiabierto por un momento, bastante impresionado por su audacia y gran temperamento, antes de que sintiera su propio temperamento surgir haciéndolo enfurecerse e indignarse enormemente. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa loca a obligarlo a ser algo que no quería? ¡Nadie lo trataba así y se salía con la suya!

-¡No somos amigos!- rugió con la cara roja por la ira. Entonces ella le pateó un balón de futbol en la cara.

-¡Claro que sí!- sonrió triunfante al verlo mirándola lleno de desprecio. -¡Soy Kurosaki Karin, tu nueva mejor amiga! ¡Así que juega conmigo!- él pateó el balón con la intención de golpearla también en la cara, pero ella le dio un cabezazo antes de atraparlo con la rodilla y mandarlo al suelo para empezar a regatear con el pie. -¿O acaso temes perder?- se burló.

-¡Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, y nunca pierdo!- bien, vencería a esta tonta niña para que lo deje en paz y así volver a su vida tranquila. -¡Y nunca serás mi mejor amiga!- siempre había querido amigos, en realidad, pero no tan locos como esta. No había forma de que la aceptara como su amiga.

.

-¡Oye, Toshiro!- Hitsugaya suspiró cuando su mejor amiga, Kurosaki Karin, vino corriendo a las puertas de la escuela preparatoria aun con su uniforme de la secundaria puesto. Tenían ya trece años y ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto. –Ya salió la película basada en nuestro manga favorito. ¡Compre boletos y tenemos que ir a verla inmediatamente!- lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo, ignorando las miradas extrañadas que les lanzaban los otros estudiantes de preparatoria.

-Karin, ya sabes que no le tengo fe a la película.- se decepcionó bastante al ver los avances. -¿Por qué tenemos que correr a verla después de salir de clases? Y sin siquiera cambiarnos los uniformes, para el caso.- se frotó las sienes, pero no hizo intento de zafarse de su agarre, ya sabía que era inútil.

-Porque…- ella volteó a verlo con claro reproche en sus ojos oscuros. –Desde que te saltaste dos años y ahora estás en preparatoria, ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos. ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tu mejor amiga! ¡Así que vendrás a esta cita conmigo aunque tenga que arrastrarte todo el camino!- apretó su agarre en su muñeca.

Toshiro frunció el ceño, esforzándose porque su rostro no delatara su nerviosismo. Con el paso de los años, había aprendido lo peligrosa que era Karin cuando se enfadaba. Sabía que había estado descuidando su amistad últimamente, así que lo mejor era cerrar la boca y aceptar obedientemente el castigo que ella quiera impartirle antes de que se enoje aún más y empiece a hacerle la vida miserable, otra vez.

Se estremeció al recordar la última vez que la hizo enojar demasiado. Ella había prometido no mostrar esas fotos vergonzosas que tenía, pero él no las tuvo en cuenta e ingenuamente no hizo caso a sus amenazas, por lo que la humillación que vivió quedó marcada en su memoria hasta la fecha. Este tipo de cosas pasaban cuando en vez de ignorar los delirios de una niñita petulante le seguías el juego y terminabas siendo y haciendo exactamente lo que ella quería.

Pero no podía lamentar su incapacidad de mantenerla alejada de él. Conocerla fue lo mejor que le había pasado.

-Espera.- murmuró de pronto, mirando como ahora sin darse cuenta su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Karin. Repasó mentalmente lo que ella había dicho y sintió sus mejillas calentarse. -¿Acabas de llamar a esto una cita?- preguntó sorprendido.

La Kurosaki seguía caminando por delante de él, pero Hitsugaya notó claramente como su rostro se ruborizaba ante sus palabras. Entonces ella soltó su mano de golpe y se adelantó todavía más, dando fuertes pisotones contra el pavimento.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Escuchaste mal! ¡Ahora apresúrate!- le gruñó.

Él contuvo una sonrisa mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La verdad… extrañaba la sensación de su mano en la suya, fue agradable.

.

-Oye…- Karin ni siquiera se molestó en apartar la mirada de la televisión cuando Toshiro le habló. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- él no volteó para ver su reacción, pero pudo sentirla tensarse sentada en su regazo y podía imaginar claramente el rojo tiñendo su rostro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó atónita. -¿Qué sea tu novia? ¿Ya perdiste la razón, Toshiro?- su risa le sonó demasiado forzada.

-¿Cuál sería la diferencia?- preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya te comportas como una novia, espantando a todas mis "fanáticas" como las llamas tú, ya tenemos citas y ya me has besado.- esta vez sí que vio su reacción, disfrutando de su rostro escarlata. Ella le había pedido para su cumpleaños número dieciséis que le diera su primer beso, pero después nunca más hablaron de eso hasta ahora. –Entonces ¿por qué estás haciendo tanto escándalo?- le encantaba fingir que era indiferente a todo mientras ella se retorcía de los nervios.

En el fondo sí que estaba un poco nervioso, pero lo había pensado mucho y llegó a la conclusión de que ella sentía lo mismo, así que esperó el momento y aquí estaba ahora. Sabía que a ella no le gustaban las cosas cursis, por lo que probablemente le iría mejor sí se confesaba en un área donde estuvieran cómodos. Sentados en el sofá mirando películas como cualquier otro sábado por la tarde le pareció la mejor opción. Esperaba no haberse equivocado, ni en el lugar ni en nada.

Pero no es como si fuera a rendirse, incluso sí ella lo rechazaba ahora pelearía todo lo que tuviera que pelear para conquistarla. Ella había querido acercarse a él en primer lugar, ahora tendría que soportarlo pues había conseguido más que ser su mejor amiga. Kurosaki Karin lo traía completamente enamorado.

-¡Yo no estoy haciendo escándalo!- gruñó. –Eres tan irritante.- bufó.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, ella no había respondido a su confesión pero tampoco lo había rechazado ni se había bajado de su regazo, así que suponía que eso era una buena señal. Cuando pasaron varios minutos solo con el ruido de la película sonando en la sala de estar de la familia Kurosaki, el Hitsugaya suspiró y decidió volver a repetir su pregunta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- tendría que responder tarde o temprano, sea una respuesta afirmativa o negativa.

-Mmm… seh…- casi se cae de espaldas cuando su respuesta fue una tan relajada, pero en su lugar sonrió y envolvió con un brazo su cintura. –Oye, dijiste que nada cambiaría.- se quejó cuando la atrajo más contra su cuerpo, como si ella no se hubiera acurrucado contra su pecho y envuelto sus dedos con los suyos pequeños.

-Bueno, tal vez solo un par de cosas.- esta vez no pudo contener para nada su sonrisa, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo. –Pero de buena manera.- sin esperar más, junto sus labios con los suyos, besándola con mucha más pasión que la última vez.

La película quedó completamente olvidada.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaa! :D

Fanfic dedicado a Edimar Jaimes y Karen Peréz con mucho love :3

Ojala q les haya gustado, lo había escrito en una libreta hace un par de meses y lo pase a la compu para ustedes c; Normalmente me da mucha flojera pasar cosas del papel a la compu, más porq odio tener q buscarlas :v Pero bueno, hoy encontre la libreta por accidente y dije: vamos a hacerlo! xD

Los personajes de Tite! Las invito a leer mi fic "Si no fuera por ti" y comentarlo si les gusto! Y si no... tambien! xP Tambien las invito a pasarse por mis otros fics HK, ya son más de 200! :'D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
